


For Henry

by debsbarros



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debsbarros/pseuds/debsbarros
Summary: After the curse is broken Regina has to choose between keeping her revenge as the Evil Queen or change for love, for Henry. But to prove that she has changed and pay for her mistakes there is a long way to go, with lots of hate and the need to a big gesture, and it start with surrender.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will start right at the end of season one, when the curse is broken. Everything in the first season is pretty much the same the slightly changes will be shown later. The other seasons will not happen, it may have similarities but I will not follow it. There will be grammar errors sorry, and swan queen will happen, just don’t know when. 
> 
> This first chapter is small and just something to try and start the story, and see if is any good, I will write more but with the holidays the first few chapters may take a while.

Everything was changing so fast, since Emma had arrived in town nothing felt right to Regina anymore, the blonde has a way of getting close without you noticing and then is too late she was becoming a mom to Henry and maybe a friend, someone who was changing her way to see things. 

It scared her, yes, the Evil Queen got terrified witch wasn’t so uncommon as people think, and she did the first thing she thought without realizing the risks and her mistake, she tried poisoning Swan. And now everything was truly going to change, she couldn’t control what was going to happen and without magic she couldn’t even protect herself. 

The mayor was raging with Emma, her hatred for Snow and Charming was boiling, but first of all she was mad with herself. How could she jeopardize her second chance of love and happiness with Henry, it was simple to just let Emma stay she knew her son wasn’t be taken way and things were actually good being able to see him smile again and even talk to the infuriating blonde from time to time. 

Now she wouldn’t have a chance to keep Henry without force, which is something she swore never to do, the Charmings would take him and Emma must be furious. That was only one thing in her mind, the angry peasants must me getting close with torches, forks and very angry, demanding she pay for the curse and all other crimes. 

She didn’t know if execution was something they would do in this new world with new memories, but at the very least she wouldn’t be seeing the sun light again. The queen’s mind was going to all possible scenarios to at least stay alive and someday see her precious little boy, try to get his forgivingness as she would not get hope of having his love ever again. 

Leaving the town was an option as she was one off few that would not lose her memories, but that would not redeem her. So, the question that stuck is if she would become once more the Evil Queen or really change this time, both of which she wasn’t really sure if she’ was capable of doing. 

But maybe it was too late and she should have found a place to hide as blue had said in the hospital, because in her room on the second floor of the mansion she could hear the mob approaching and knew she wouldn’t be able to left. So, she did what a queen does best, kept her head held high and approach the door of what was once her home, preparing for what could be her death. 

As it turns out that wouldn’t be necessary in the moment because a big cloud of purple smoke was approaching the town and this time wasn’t her doing, but she could feel the magic in it and her own magic buzzing under her skin. 

As soon as the angry fork holding mob got their attention back to the situation the Evil Queen makes her appearance holding one of her famous fire balls and getting everyone back, quickly sending a protection spell on the house and disappearing from her porch. 

There was only place she could think to go all the other would not be safe as she knew magic was here because of Rumpelstiltskin and when he discovers Belle in the psychiatric ward, he was coming for her. In her vault she could think more clearly and come up with a plan, because now she has magic and she could finish the war she one started, but putting Henry in danger wasn’t something she wanted, so how would she gain some trust, pay for her crimes and maybe get a little bit of her family back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe a couple hours had passed and Regina came up with a plan, sort of. A lot of things could go wrong and she would need people to agree with it, and after everything she wasn’t comfortable in depending on the good will of Snow White and her family. 

Before facing than she would have to deal with Rumpelstiltskin and the problems that could come to town without nobody realizing. So, she gathered all her courage and look for everything she needed on her vault before teleporting to her first stop. 

The bell of gold’s pawn shop ringed and for his surprise the last person who he thought would come to him was there, the Majesty herself. After he found out about Belle’s imprisonment all the ways he could have revenge were flaying in his head, and even with his love pleas to let it go, the Evil Queen would have to pay, but he didn’t expect to be this easy to get to her. 

It had been bold to come find Rumple, but Regina knew that he wanted revenge for Belle and if she truly wanted to start solving things the shop had to be her first stop. She was prepared, had dressed like the Evil Queen and had a few items that would be useful, after all she wanted Gold’s attention without being attacked when she arrived. 

When the two powerful dark forces faced each other it almost felt like old times, both were careful, knowing the risks of attacking. Her plan was working, his attention was hers and she would have a bit of time to talk and maybe leave with what she wanted, even if she had to go back and be the queen for a little while. 

Someone had to stop the staring contest and, gathering what was left of her courage, Regina decided to proceed with her plan and talk. 

“Hello again Rumple, I should probably thank you for bringing magic here, things could have gone bad for me otherwise” - The Queen said with her classic smile. 

“Well, hello dearie, I truly wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon, with everything I thought you would hide for a while as it might not be safe for you here” - As the Dark One spoke you could almost see his scary form from the Enchanted Forest - “and yes I did brought magic back, it wouldn’t be quite as fun without it”. 

She laughed and her old tutor, almost like she was completely back to being the Queen - “Do I sense a treat old man? You know I wouldn’t come without a plan, after all isn’t that why you didn’t attack me yet in revenge for your precious Belle? Or did she actually convince you to be good?” 

“I wouldn’t speak her name if I were you, dearie. Even with your plan I am the Dark One and can guarantee you won’t leave here if I don’t want you to”. 

“Not this time Rumple, because I have something you want and if I were you, I would call your lover here” - If that she made one of the items she had got in her vault appear, it was a little box with one of the Queens signatures inside, a beating red heart. 

Seeing it Rumpelstiltskin got closer to Regina, anger filing him - “Now you just cross the line, I can just kill you before her heart is out of the box and everything is solved” 

“You shouldn’t underestimate me. I know exactly who I am dealing with, for that reason I took some precautions and put a spell in it, so only I can put it back and restore you True Love completely.” - She said without taking her eyes of him. 

“And why would I believe you, even if it is true, I can find a way to put it back. I won’t play your games this time your Majesty, or make any deals” 

Seeing that he wasn’t going to make it easier, she went with a riskier approach, try and be honest, prove she wasn’t the Queen in that moment. A cloud of purple smoke involved the Queen and her clothes changed back to what it became common for her as mayor. 

“I expected you to act this way and I don’t want any deals. Think, I haven’t done anything to the heart, nor have I taken it from the box, I am not here to harm her, not anymore. I am not the Queen or the mayor, I am just Regina”. 

Rumples eyes didn’t leave the box, there wasn’t a chance of him believing the Queen didn’t want to cause any harm, it was a matter of time for her to do something and he was going to be prepared. “And that I believe less, I don’t know what you are planning, but things aren’t going to and well for you this time”. 

“I don’t have a big plan to defeat you or continue the war I started, this was online to get your attention and don’t get killed before I get a chance to talk about a few things with you, I just am not the Evil Queen anymore” - the Mayor spoke, her voice sounding almost defeated. 

A small laugh escaped the Dark One - “In that case, you have spoken and nothing would stop me from killing you now” 

In that moment Belle came from the back of the shop and hearing this could stay hidden - “Yes there is Rumple, you have to stop, because this isn’t good for anyone, no matter what happens to me you can’t became him again. I trust you, and she has to face justice, but not from your hands”. 

“Belle, you shouldn’t be here, this has to be done, she has to pay. I won’t let her keep using you as leverage, that doesn’t mean I will become Dark again”. 

A single tear left Belle’s eyes as she continues - “You know how magic can affect a person, both of you are actually examples of it, don’t let her harm us more buy changing you” 

Rumple was about to respond when Regina interrupted their talk. Taking a big breath, she proceeded with the first real step to surrender, and for once making her vulnerable. 

“While this is cute between you two is highly unnecessary, because I knew Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t never back out of a revenge, especially about you Belle. This is just the first stop I have planned and with the next one I can say that I will pay for what I have done, there is no need to do nothing here, as I will give myself up willingly, and before you say isn’t true, remember, I have Henry to think about know.” 

“Even if that was true, the Charmings will probably just keep you locked, far from the people in town, you will never really pay” - He said it still angry, but also confused by her actions, so different from when she was considered the Evil Queen in their land, even the mayor in Storybrooke. 

“Not this time I am afraid, I have separated they from their daughter, and the town in itself is angry, me being locked won’t be enough. They will probably have some elaborated plan to get to me, restrict my magic and likely execute me, even if they need your help for it”. 

This time was Belle who interrupted, being shocked - “And you are ok with it, just walking to your own death?”. 

“Well, hopefully it won’t come to it, but be as it is, I can’t run or put Henry in danger again so I will surrender with the risk of my life, and with some luck I will be able to talk and offer another option.” 

Rumple was still messing something it seems, but never less it intrigued him, what would she offer that would stop an execution from the town, the Charming and even himself. - “So why did you come here first? And what it is you will offer, that will calm my anger and bring justice to you?”. 

“The answer to you first question is easy, if I hadn’t come here you would come after me or done something in the shop, which wouldn’t make things easier. Therefore, I came to try and solve our problems first” - she stopped talking and extend the box with the heart to him - “Here, you can check and see that there isn’t anything wrong with it, the spell on it is true, and if you want you can research a way to put it back yourself, although I think it would be easier if I did it.” 

Rumple took the box and with a simple spell checked the what she was saying was true, but was Belle who made the final decision - “You can put it back, for some reason I feel that I can trust you with my heart” - she said while taking the box from Rumple, without him being comfortable with it, and giving to Regina. 

“Thank you, this time you are right in doing so. It will likely hurt a bit, but I will make it fast” - Regina toke a heart in her hands after a long time without doing such action, and carefully reinsert it in Belle’s chest. 

After a while waiting for something to happen Rumple finally spoke again - “You give her heart back, but it isn’t enough to solve our problems as you put it. Will you explain your plan now?”. 

Lifting her head back, as it had dropped after performing this bit of magic the Mayor spoke - “I will, and for it to work I will need your help, no deal, you will want to have it working. The only thing is that I have your word, once I do it, once I surrender, and they go with what I will offer, our problems are done, you will not go after me or who I care about, this will be how I pay for everything”. 

“Let see it than, dearie”.


End file.
